Penta Penguin
Penta Penguin is a character in the Crash Bandicoot series. He is first seen in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, and later in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, in the boss fight against Dingodile. Penta's is threatened to being burned by the crocodile-dingo mix, however, when Crash is warped there, Dingodile's attention is turned away from Penta's and he runs away. Later, after he is defeated, he comes and jumps triumphantly on Dingodile's body. Penta is later seen in Crash Team Racing, where he is an unlockable character by holding down R1 and L1 and pressing down, right, triangle, down, left, triangle, and up, at the main menu. Penta also appears in the background of the Snow Bash minigame in Crash Bash. Here are some appearences that Penta Penguin makes during the Crash Bandicoot series . Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Penta Penguin doesn't actually appear in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, but there are a few penguins in Snow Go and Snow Biz that have a similar appearance to Penta Penguin from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. It hasn't been confirmed that Penta Penguin is related with them. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped This is Penta Penguin's first ever appearance. As described above, he appears in the boss fight with Dingodile. Read above for more information of what happens during the fight. Crash Team Racing This is Penta Penguin's secound appearance. He is unlockable by via cheat code. If you hold down R1 and L1 and press down, right, triangle, down, left, triangle, and up, at the main menu, he should be playable in the character select. His appearace looks very different from the other games. He has a scalf on now, his eyes are closer together and his beak is smaller. Crash Bash This is Penta Penguin's last apearance. He appears in the level, Snow Bash. He sleeps in the center of the area and when someone wakes him up, (by throwing somthing at him or spining/kicking/shoting at him)he will feel very upset and will start to spin around the whole area, also destroying everything. Once he is finished, he will spin back into the middle and fall asleep again. If you defeat the other players before he finishes spining, he will stop automaticly and fall asleep. In this game his design was changed: he was taller and he was blue instead of black. Trivia )]] * Of all the characters in CTR, Penta Penguin has no home track of his own (though it's been speculated that it could be Blizzard Bluff); he shares this trait with Fake Crash and Dr. Nefarious Tropy. * In the NTSC version of CTR, Penta's invincibility mask is Aku Aku. However, when Penta gets the invincibility mask power-up from a Crate, it is shown as Uka Uka in the picture. This is fixed in the PAL version. * Penta's in-kart model in CTR is somewhat different from his Warped model and out-of-kart model. This may mean that Penta originally had a different out-of-kart model, but that it was removed since he was only meant to be a minor secret character. * Penta Penguin is one of five racers not to reappear in Crash Nitro Kart, the other four being Papu Papu, Pinstripe, Komodo Joe and Ripper Roo. * In Wrath of Cortex, Twinsanity, & Crash of The Titans, There are some Penguins that don't look a thing like Penta. * After winning (or losing) a cup as Penta in CTR, Penta's apperance from Warped returning in the first, second & third cup. His victory theme was the same as Ripper Roo & Papu Papu. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters